


Cynical Conjunction

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Friends after Sex, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Usually after a one night stand, you don’t see the person again.





	1. What Happened?

There Rey was walking down the pavement of Harlem. Heels hanging by her fingers of one hand, her purse hitting her knee in the other, head throbbing with a light sharp pain. Hair a mess, but not to the point where you know where she’d been. From anyone else’s perspective she was just a women who had a bad morning - which was the case, but not exactly. You see, Rey had just escaped out of a mans fire escape window after having a one night stand. That’s right, the walk of shame. 

She’s not proud of it no, but she’s had a rough week and last night helped relieve her. In fact, her relief bled all the way til now. She still felt good, amazing even. The sex was great and if there was a way she could rate him out of ten, he’d be off the charts. She’d be up to do it again another time, if she knew his name or where to find him.

Last night was kind of a blur, Rey knew she was drunk and that..that’s it. The talking part was hazy and so was his appearance, the only clear thing was the sex. Yes, it was _that_ good! _Mean_ good. She took a picture of his junk - just to remember him by, there was Advil and a glass of water on the bedside table. He must’ve put it there for her, like he predicted her hangover. She took it just before leaving to where she was now. Her phone buzzed in her purse with a reminder that she had a job and she was going to be late. 

“Shit.” She swore under her breath, she bolted  down the street to the nearest taxi and jumped in. There were already customers in there but she didn’t care, and they didn’t seem to care either. Rey slipped her heels back, the uncomfortable feeling of walking around a city barefoot finally catching up to her. She had to get home and shower and change. When she got close enough to her place, she walked the rest of the way. 

Stumbling inside her messy house, she stripped off all her clothes and ran to the shower forgetting her towel. Her daily late alarm clock ringing in the kitchen, this is not her first time being late. But it is her first time being late for said reason. She washed her body so fast her skin was irritated when she got out. It didn’t matter, she had to go. After getting dressed she flew down the stairs to the garage and looked for her car. Rey always forgot where she parked her car.

A throat cleared behind her. That deep throaty voice that she recognized a little too quickly, she turned around to see her landlord. Reason two to why she woke up in a strangers bed last night. The man who basically raised her until she hadn’t the money to live on her own, still in his clutch. He’s just the worst person in the fucking planet. She fixed the strap of her purse over her shoulder, knowing what he was going to say.

”Behind on bills Rey, I can’t take your excuses anymore and you’re late for work.”

“Yeah..I know.” She sighed.

” Pay tonight or I have no choice but to evict you.” He warned. Rey had no idea where he thought she was gonna get the money that fast, but he of all people should know since he gives her her paychecks.

When she found it, she got in and drove to work. 

Rey works in an animal shelter during the day and at a nursing home at night. She work she mostly with dogs, washing them, walking them, and feeding them. Same thing with the elders at the nursing home. It’s hard seeing the dogs leave when they’re adopted, Rey always cries. But she’s happy when they go, it’s better than staying in a shelter waiting to be sold. 

“There’s the Rey of sunshine!” Kaydel greeted from behind the front desk as she walked in. “Boss is lookin’ for you. You’re on walking duty.”

Rey placed her purse behind the desk where she was sitting. “Yeah..I saw him in my way here.”

”Aw shit, he always catches you.” She pointed out.

“Yup..perks of living in his complex.”

“You look like you had a night.”

“Oh I did.” Rey chuckled. “Got drunk..and woke up in someone else’s bed.”

”Oh shit, you told me not to expect such things from you.” Kaydel gasped.

Rey pursed her lips and draped her sweater on the chair. “It was a one time thing, it won’t happen again.” She assured massaging the pain in her forehead. “So..who am I walking today?” 

“Section A, we’ve got the big doggies, fun sized and classic waiting to be taken.” She announced like a saleswoman.

”Alright,” she grabbed the keys. “I’m gonna get some food while I’m out. Want anything?”

”I don’t know how your gonna do that but yeah I’d like a cheese burger and some fries.”

“Cheese burger and fries coming up.” Rey went into the dog hall, the loud barking coming from every direction as she passed pens of begging canines. She grabbed the leash and went into the first dog pen to be jumped by the biggest dog they had. Nikki. The bravest and most independent of dogs in the shelter. She’s been through the most because she’s a pit bull. But she’s the sweetest most kindest pup ever. Rey fell to the ground getting covered in licks. 

“Someone’s excited to go on their walk!” She giggled putting the leash on her. 

Although Nikki was a good dog, she could get a little too overexcited when it comes to walks. Rey worked was pretty fit, mostly because of how challenging it was walking her. She had to use all her strength to keep her from running off. That’s why Rey walked her first, so by the time she got to the smaller dogs, she didn’t have to worry about lack of energy from smaller dogs. 

After she walked big Nikki, she moved one to the next dog. Walking the fifth one down 3rd Avenue she noticed another dog casually crossing the street. It looked like a Yorkie and a Poodle mixed, it approached her. Sniffing snouts with the current dog she was walking.

”Hey there little guy,” she acknowledged bending over to him. “where’s your owner?” She looked at his collar: _Bebe child of Dameron_. She turned it around to see any contact, but the engraving was hard to see with dirt stuck between the letters and numbers. Rey decided to take Bebe back to the shelter with her, to be safe. 

Kaydel was still at the front desk watching something on her phone, as much customers as they get, they didn’t come often. She looked up noticing the small dog in Rey’s hand.

”Um..who’s this?” She asked getting out of her chair for the first time since the beginning of her shift.

”This is Bebe, I found him wandering the streets. He has an owner..somewhere. I was hoping you could read the collar since I couldn’t.” She gave her the dog to look at the collar.

”It’s the owners number.” 

Rey rolled her eyes at the i buoys information. “Well - yeah but can you read it?”

”Yeah..yeah I’ll give them a call.” She looked at the collar once more to remember the digits before going back to her desk to write it down. Rey brought her dog back to its pen then returned to Bebe in the front for a check up. It was unknown how long he’s been on the streets, and even though he seemed clean, Rey had to double check for flees or anything else he could’ve caught while out there. She took him into the medical room and checked his nails, they were in perfect shape, his fur freshly cut, and overall he seemed like really healthy dog. Must’ve just wandered away from his owner and got lost. 

Bebe sat there panting with his tongue out. Rey scratched his head and smiled. He was fairly behaved and trained well. Whoever this ‘Dameron’ person he belonged to, they were doing a good job. She gave him a toy to chew at from the supply room when Kaydel came up to her. 

“Hey uh, we have a guy claiming to know this dog.” She informed causing Rey to look towards the lobby. Her heart skipped when she recognized the figure, dark smooth skin, big arms, twisted hair. It was him, she instantly hid behind Kaydel. “What the - girl what’re you doing??”

”That’s him! That’s _him_!” Rey whispered aggressively trying to hide herself.

”Mr. One Night Stand? Damn, he’s fine.”

”I know, I can’t let him see me.”

Kaydel stared at her for a long while, because the situation was stupid. She sighed and took Bebe to the front where the man was standing. Rey followed as stealthily as she could without being seen.

”Is this the dog?”

”Yes! Yes that is little Bebe, thank you so much-“

”Ah!” Kaydel shouted. “You can’t have this dog without the owner.”

”But - he’s at work and I was supposed to dog sit and I was a little late because - well anyway I took Bebe for a walk at the park when he ran away from me through some ditch and I lost track of him.” He babbled. He looked adorable when he was nervous. “Look!” He dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone. “I have a picture of all of us. See!” 

Kaydel leaned over the desk and squinted her eyes. “Hmm, you know that doesn’t prove anything right? The dogs just gonna have to wait here until I see proof of ownership.”

”Oh no.” He whined.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind Rey, once again she recognized it oddly quick and turned around to see Unkar.

”What’re you doing on the floor?” He asked, his voice shaking the room which just so happened to catch everyone’s attention. Even Bebe barked.

”I was just - looking for my keys.” She stated rising to her feet. 

“They’re in..your pocket.” he huffed.

”Oh..ha..silly me.” She giggled nervously. She could feel the mans eyes staring her down. “I’ll get back to work.” She assured Unkar before he huffed and returned back to his office. Rey looked at the man in better lighting now, but all she could remember when looking at him was his hands exploring her body and that made her blush. Kaydel seemed just as awkward in the situation.

”You work here?” He asked her. This wasn’t supposed to happen, they weren’t supposed to see each other again. So she played dumb.

”Yes..who are you?”

“Oh I _know_ you remember me. I’m a light sleeper, I heard you snap those pictures.” He violated. Rey closed her eyes in disappointment and embarrassment.

Kaydel nudged her with a look of betrayal. “You have pictures!?”

Rey rolled her eyes at her and looked back to the man. “I’ll delete them if you want, but we shouldn’t be talking. It’s against the rule.”

“What rule?” He chuckled.

”The one rule of having a one night stand: you don’t see each other again.” Rey explained to him. He looked at her for a long time before nodding his head and pursing his lips.

”Okay, well I just came for my friends dog. So don’t think I was following you or anything.”

”I didn’t think that.” She huffed crossing her arms.

”How’s that hangover by the way?” He asked, typing on his phone, for some reason that made Kaydel laugh. Rey glared at her.

”It’s good thanks to you, the Advil helped ease the migraines.”

”I figured.” He nodded. He stuck his phone in his pocket with a pitiful gaze at the desk. “I..wanted to apologize about last night..although you were leading me on, I kind of feel like I took advantage of you. You know I don’t usually have sex with intoxicated strangers. I know you weren’t really thinking straight..so yeah.” 

Reys annoyed expression dropped as Kaydel nudged her again. He was apologizing for her leading him on? He felt bad that _she_ wanted to have sex with _him_. If anything _she_ should apologize for taking advantage of _him_. He seemed like a really sweet guy who just happened to get himself in a situation he didn’t mind, but would never get into on his own. She shook her head. “No it’s - it’s okay, you didn’t take advantage of me. I was conscious enough to know what I was getting myself into.”

”Really?” He laughed. “You don’t remember much of last night do you?”

Her eyes grew wide at his laugh. It was clear there was more than just sex going on. What _did_ she do last night?


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tried to remember the happenings of the night before.

Rey entered the club, already drunk from the eight beers she managed to consume on the way there. She hasn’t been to the club in almost a month since she’s been working two jobs trying to pay for rent. Now it was time for a break, she was exhausted and needed a little something something to get her mind off things. The very very loud music was helping with that.

She pushed through the crowd of people trying to get to the bar. When an asshole decides to grab at her ass. Now Rey was a tough girl, and an action like this cannot be passed easily. She quickly turned around to see the culprit of the action. He grinned at her, thinking she was turned on by it. She smiled back leaning towards him to make him think she was into it before punching him in the face sending him falling down like domino on top of everyone. Now that that was dealt with, Rey headed towards the bar and helped herself to a glass of bourbon or two...or four. She was already feeling silly at her third drink, slouching over the bar she couldn’t drink anymore. She was waiting for the alcohol to hit, her head ducked in her arms on the counter.

A guy sat next to her. She looked ar him, he didn’t seem to notice her at first. But when she turned her headband to look the other way, her hair smacked his arm. 

“Sorry,” He said. “hey are you okay?” 

Rey flipped her head towards him again, searching his expression. There was no sign of arousal, he wasn’t trying to hit on her. He was genuinely asking.

”I’m druuuuunnnkk!” She shouted. 

“I can see that.” He chuckled. “Do you need me to call you an Uber home?”

She lifted her head to her fist and looked at him adoringly. “No, I don’t need Uber. I need dance!”

She didn’t go there to party, at least - not dance party. But that’s what she found herself doing after her sixth drink. 

The vibration of the music on the dance floor sparked her energy and she was going ham. Rey didn’t know how she looked and she did not care, she was feeling it. The guy from the bar was next to her moving just as much as she was, she pulled him closer to her and they danced together. Her hips moving with his hands as he held on to her, she backed into him raising her arms in the air. Feeling his hands on her, for some reason it just aroused her. This must’ve been what that other guy was expecting when he grabbed her. Rey didn’t even think the guy she was dancing with was getting the same vibe, so, she grind against him for him to feel it. But the hardness in his pants told her he was already feeling it.

She smiled and turned to face him, they were close, really close. Rey’s hands made their way around his body feeling every muscle. It seemed he was feeling what she was feeling, and she didn’t want that feeling to fade away. She leaned in and kissed him, if he pulled away she’d get the point and would leave him alone. But he didn’t, he gave in. In fact, he kissed her with such passion, she grew light headed. He had the same look of lust in her eyes when they released.

They both got the hint, and the kiss couldn’t get anymore heated then it was. He took her to his place, which wasn’t too far from the club. Now if Rey hadn’t drank all that she did, she wouldn’t have gone with him. For all she knew he was some murderer who killed women after having sex with them. But she was drunk and horny and didn’t give a shit if it was the last night of her life, as long as she was satisfied. 

The appearance of his flat gave her different vibes though, it definitely didn’t look like the house of a killer. The front room and the living area were combined, the wall behind the television black as the rest were white, the sofas a crimson red with black pillows, modern black glassed coffee table, and a nice flat screen tv hanging above the marble fire place. This man had bills flying out of his pockets. Rey managed to spot his amazing taste in decor while she made out with him, mostly because she needed to see the nearest exit in case he was an actual killer. He picked her up and she stripped off her shirt.

As their tongues danced in the ballroom between their mouths, he carried her to his bedroom. A room in which she didn’t get to examine because she was too busy eyeing the mans abs as he took off his shirt. She bit her bottom lip at how sexy he was, she chose right alright. He took off his pants and ran to look for a condom while Rey checked him out. _Damn he’s fine_. She thought, licking her lips. She stripped off her jeans and panties. He slipped the condom on delicately and ran back to her.

“We need a safe word.” He suggested. 

She ignored what he had said, grabbed him and stroked his shaft up and down, getting him harder than he was. Once he was good enough for her, she ducked down putting him in her mouth. He moaned and tugged at her hair, trying not to hurt her. His pleasure encouraged her to suck harder while stroking him, she could tell he was trying not to thrust into her.

As she sucked, a thought came to mind. Rey was never going to see this man after this, so she could try something entirely new. She felt herself, she was wet enough and needed pleasuring too. She let go of his dick and looked up at him. 

“Please me.” Rey said pushing down climbing on him. She turned around so that they were in a position of the ‘sixty-nine’ and sucked him again. He trembled and hardened, this was good. She felt him touch her cunt with his tongue, exploring her. She squirmed a little as that was unexpected. But slowly, she sank into him as he held her down, his tongue slipping inside her. She moaned against him trying not to rock, but she wanted to. Just a couple more licks in, they would do it. Then he sucked, and Rey’s head fell back as she stroked him. 

He threw her back on the bed and turned over her, kissing her again. She grabbed his dick making him moan in her mouth. He grabbed her hand and pulled her legs around his hips as he kneeled on the bed. Trying something new himself. He slid inside her nice and slow. Rey let out a gasp and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Fuck me,” she demanded tightening her legs around him. “fuck me hard!” 

He held her hips then pulled out before going back in. He did that again and then again, going harder each time. She grabbed the sheets on the bed, scrunching it with her fist at the ecstasy. He pulled out, then back in finding her sweet spot.

”Oh shit! Right there, right there yes! Fuck yes!” She breathed tapping his hand. She held onto his wrist as he thrust harder and harder, the feeling was just — there was no words to describe. Her body feeling numb in the best way possible. She pushed him into her with her legs feeling the orgasm coming but she wanted it now. She lifted herself up pushing him down so that she was on top of him. He was still in her, so she squat herself just above him then sunk in slowly, straddling him. She bounced and rocked making unintelligible sounds. Her hands rubbed at his sweaty abs, loving every muscle that flexed against her touch.

“Damn girl.” He smiled holding her down on him, thrusting up. Strangely, it felt like their first time feeling something this good. But it wasn’t, they’ve both experienced it all before. So why did this feel so different? So..good? 

Finally, she had reached her climax, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Rey fell on the man loving that he was still hard inside her. It was his turn to feel the ecstasy. He turned over her thrusting in. She wrapped her limbs around him biting into his shoulder as he grunted with each thrust. 

“Oh yes, oh I love you I love you I love you!” She repeated out of breath. Then, he came falling beside her. It was quiet, only sound being their heavy breathing as they calmed down. Rey had passed out not long after, the volume of her snores frightening him.

The man, whose name she has yet to learn, got up to collect a reliever for the hangover he knew she’d have in the morning. When he came back to the room, he tucked her in, moved the hair out of her face, and fixed the pillow so that her head was slightly elevated. That was her snoring wasn’t too aggressive. He wasn’t sure why he did all that, but - it felt good.


	3. Two Night Stand?

Rey stood there, mouth open, lashes fluttering  as the memories came flooding back. She watched the man, whose name she still doesn’t know, pace around the room waiting for his friend to pick up the phone. Her cheeks blooming red, she felt embarrassed of what she had said before she reached her orgasm. For what it seemed like, he just thought she was too drunk to think about what she was saying and he was right. Rey could never love someone she just met. She just thoroughly enjoyed the sex and couldn’t think of anything else to say that matched how she felt about the situation. There was no other word she could think of.

”Rey!” Kaydel grabbed her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts. “The dog!”

She looked down to see that Bebe wasn’t there, but he had run out when the man went to talk outside. He was already chasing down Bebe, Rey ran out the door following his tracks. The small dog was fast, the man calling out to him from behind. But the dog didn’t listen, he was playing with them. He crossed the street as a car was on its way scaring both of them.

“Hey, stop!” Rey jumped in the middle of the road to stop a car from going one way without seeing the car coming on the opposite side. The man quickly jumped at her scooting her off the road.

”Are you crazy?” He asked in a high pitch. It was funny, Rey would’ve laughed if his hands weren’t at her hips leaving a swirl in her stomach. She looked in his eyes, his deep brown eyes, seeing concern for her. Her heart, was beating out of its chest and she wasn’t sure if he could see it. What was happening? Nothing, it all had to be in her head.

Bebe barked reminding them that he existed before trotting off again. They both charged for him once more, running a few more blocks until they were in Central Park. The man following and Rey behind him watching as the dog sniffed at around. She bumped into the man when he stopped suddenly. 

“He’s peeing.” He whispered. “Come here Bebe,” he called making a sucking sound with his lips. Bebe’s head turned toward them and pivoted. “I’ll give you a treat.” The dog sat down. “Come on..Poe is not gonna be happy if he finds about this.” He whined. 

Bebe whimpered and made his way over to them apologetically. The man took the dog and carried him, making sure he doesn’t run off again. He chewed at his jacket for some reason. They started back to the shelter, usually people would make small talk for a walk that long. But Rey didn’t know what to say. What do you say to a person that you had a one night stand with? You usually don’t see them ever again, that’s kind of the whole point of it.

”You know what’s funny?” He snickered starting a conversation for them. “After all that, I still don’t know your name.”

Rey looked at him, somehow flattered that he was interested in getting to know her. “It’s Rey.”

“Rey,” he repeated breathy, her name against his lips gave her goosebumps throughout her arms. “I’m Finn.”

”It’s..nice meeting you Finn.”

“You too.” They walked some more, but it seemed like there was something on his mind. “I was wondering..maybe you want get some dinner or something later? You know - after we get this dog thing handled.”

They stopped and Rey looked at this man, who she now knows as Finn. A name that she likes to say, it feels good against her lips and teeth. “Finn are you asking me on a date?”

He shrugged at her, as if that was an answer. “It doesn’t have to be.”

”We barely know each other!” She claimed with a wide grin.

He nodded. “No, we know each other pretty damn well if you ask me. ‘I love you I love you I love you.’” He teased.

Rey looked away from him trying to hide the boiling redness growing at her cheeks. She couldn’t believe he just said that, she was drunk! But if he was gonna tease her for the things she said, she’d tease him. How about that. “Shut up Mr. _We Need A Safe Word_.” 

He laughed and so did she. That’s when she reconsidered his offer. They had just met the night before, and though there wasn’t much talking between them other than this morning, their chemistry was just far more attractive than any other relationship Rey’s been in. And, in general, he was attractive, his body was attractive, his laugh attractive, his everything was just reeling her in. How could she say no? Maybe because starting a relationship with sex doesn’t last as long as slow burns? What if they didn’t start off with sex? But it was so good, how could she not? Why was she thinking so far ahead, it’s just a date. Or maybe it’s just two strangers getting to know each other. 

She nodded her head a little too much. “Yeah, I’ll go to dinner with you.”

“Okay,” he smiled. “Okay cool. Same thing like last night?” 

Her heart skipped, what did that mean? Was he down for another round of exploring each other? Because Rey was definitely down if he was.

He laughed. “I mean with me driving, not - the other thing.” 

“Oh..yeah, sorry I still don’t remember much of the before part as much as the after..or _during_.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he giggled. ugh his laugh was so satisfying to her. "Hey, you know what? In case we lose Bebe again..can I get your number?”

Rey raised her eyebrows at the slickness he had with these lines. ”Sure.” She grinned, taking his phone. She put her digits in, putting her as: ‘I love you I love you’ in his phone along with a silly selfie then texted herself so she could put him in as: ‘Safe Word?’ with an off-guard photo of him. He seemed to find it as humorous as she did. She gave him back his phone happy that she can now contact him whenever she wanted. Not that she would. 

They arrived back to shelter seeing a man inside through the glass doors, his hands at his hips with a look of disappointment. Finn seemed to recognize him almost instantly.

”Oh shit.” He sighed as they walked in. The man turned around and shook his head at him.

”So..you lose my dog, then lose my dog again?” He asked taking the dog from him, oh he must be Dameron.

”I only lost him once, the second time was on these ladies.” He assured. The girls scoffed even if it was true. “Anyway, you have your dog now..so are we..good?”

”No Finn we’re not good! You can never watch my son ever again.” He shunned. “Is that my jacket!?”

“Yes it is Poe, I will return it to you when we get back to your house.” he said with his hand on his shoulder. Finn looked at Rey making her heart jolt. “Thanks again for finding him Rey." he thanked heading out the door after his friend.  

"You're welcome!" she shouted as the glass door shut behind him. He did that thing where he looked back at her before leaving out of her view. The smile was still on her face until she couldn’t see him anymore. What the hell was happening?

"Oof.” Kaydel exhaled. "Is it me or is it hot in here? I hope you got that guys number."

"Kay, what kind of girl would I be if I didn't?" she asked raising her phone at her to show his contacts, loving the expression of excitement Kaydel was making. "We're gonna have dinner tonight." 

“Whaaaattt?” She shrieked.

“I know, I know, save your applause.” Rey bowed.

”Wait so..is it like..a booty call?” She whispered. 

Rey tilted her head. “I’m not sure. It didn’t seem like any _code_ for sex. He wasn’t sending me any signals, am I reading him wrong?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, you had sex with him last night and you claimed it wouldn’t happen again.” She shook her head. “He _seemed_ to have a genuine interest in you and not just your body.”

“He did didn’t he?” Rey asked in a daze of his appearance, he was so sweet and kind and genuine. She would’ve gotten hit by a car today if he hadn’t saved her life. Wait a second what was going on? Why was she so lost in thought about him? She had only met him last night, but barely. He seemed nice yeah, but it could all be an act to get in her pants. She’d have to watch her drinks carefully in case he’d try to spike it. In another case, Rey could be overreacting. She wouldn’t know for sure until dinner.

 

A few hours had past, Rey was just finishing up with her shift at the nursing home, usually she worked til morning. But now tonight. She collected her purse and released her hair from the bun it was in. Kaydel had texted just an hour before earlier, wishing her luck on her - date or whatever it was. Rey had promised to tell her all about it when she got back. She had saw movement her from the corner of her eye and looked to see Finn standing just outside, she had texted him the address along with many other things in between, it looked like he’s been trying to get her attention the whole time she was there. She smiled when he motioned for her to come out. Now she wasn’t sure what this ‘dinner’ was going to be, but she was ready for it. Either way she was getting fed if you know what I mean. She pulled the strap of her purse over her shoulder and walked out to him.

He opened his car door for her, a generous act. ”Ladies first.” 

“I can hold the door open for myself, but thank you.” She assured him, wanting him to know she could do things on her own. If she didn’t tell him now, he might think she is dependent on him in the future - not that there’s a future between them. She got into his car feeling familiar in the environment, apparently he drove her to his house in said vehicle. She just couldn’t remember. 

“So, how’re we doing this?” Rey asked catching his attention. He looked at her not fully understanding what she meant. “Are we actually getting dinner or.. are we getting..’ _dinner_.’” She clarified.

”Oh!” He laughed, impressed with her boldness in bringing that up. “Um..I was think we actually get - dinner. I’m hungry are you?” 

“I’m always hungry,” she assured. “I just wanted to know what we were doing.”

He nodded and started the car, for some reason Rey senses he was nervous and she wasn’t sure why. Even if it was a date it was just lunch, nothing fancy. And after last night - wouldn’t it be easier? Unless he caught feelings for her and he was just nervous in general. No, he couldn’t be. If he was that’s flattering, she kind of found him likable as well. Now she was getting nervous. Her storms have started to turn and she suddenly felt gassy.

“How about The Grill?” He suggested.

”I love The Grill.” She gushed not certain why she said it in such a breathy way.

”I do too, we’re gonna get along just great.”

”We already do.” She smiled then stopped herself. “Sorry,” she sighed rubbing her forehead. “I keep making jokes about - you know. It’s childish.”

“Rey, I’ve literally been making jokes about last night since I saw this morning.”

”It’s just weird, you know we had sex and now we’re just - casually going to dinner.”

”Well - yeah - I wanted to get to know you, _this_ you - not the drunk you.”

”Mm that’s really sweet, I..I kind of want to know you too. You seemed really nice last night and-“

”Oh my god!” He laughed.

”-And I just wanted to see if you are just as nice and easy as you were last night.” She continued. He shook his head laughing between his teeth. It made Rey giggle herself. 

Soon, they arrived to The Grill and ordered their food knowing exactly what they wanted. They killed time by cracking ‘one night stand’ jokes and teasing each other about it. It was an odd banter that quickly turned into an inside joke between the two. They definitely both shared a strange humor.

”So, Finn, what’s your story?” She asked sipping her glass of red wine.

He looked up at her from his BBQ chicken wing, a napkin tucked in his shirt like a bib. His brow quirked and lips cracking into a smirk. ”What’s my story?” 

“Yup.” She nodded.

”Well..” he put the wing down and sucked at his fingers obnoxiously, Rey watched him do it swallowing hard. “I’m an orphan, I was fostered by a man who couldn’t care less about me or the other foster kids he raised. I’m the only one who had the sense to get out of that place when I got the chance. But it wasn’t until I Kent Poe that I really left. We were roommates for a long while, went to the army together. Then he got me a job at the resistance.”

“Wow..I had sex with a resistance soldier? How many people can say that?” She chuckled. “So you and Poe have been through a lot together.”

”Yeah, he really is my best friend and losing his dog was kind of foolish of me. I should’ve paid more attention. Anyway, what about you?” He asked going back to his plate.

The question seemed to surprise her, even if it was expected. “Oh, well, I’m an orphan too. In fact my boss was my foster - person. Much like yours he didn’t give a shit about me either, I had to raise myself. I presume I’m doing alright.”

Finn shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t tell you if you are, I still don’t know much about you other than how you act when you’re drunk.”

”That’s honest, but from what you’ve seen so far. I’m okay yeah?”

He looked at her smiling. “I wouldn’t have asked you out if you didn’t.”

Rey quickly looked away from him feeling all flustered. She heard him snicker at the redness in her cheeks and pushed him lightly. The blushing just kept coming with these compliments. Why was he so nice? Was this real? Did she hit her head last night, was this all a dream? Being honest, she felt the same way about him.

She smiled. “I _am_ better sober than drunk.”

”I can already see that.” He grinned at her making her heart skip. She still thought this was weird, who does this - does anyone do this? Hang out with someone you had a one night stand with? Usually people would probably meet up just to have sex again. Something Rey wouldn’t mind doing clearly but, she’s actually afraid to have sex with him again. Not because it was bad, but because she’s starting to realize he’s a nice person to be around and she didn’t want to ruin that with lust. They’re friends now - sort of. Can’t really be ‘friends’ after a night like last night. But they’re..something like that.

She was staring at him again, watching him devour the saucy wings. If he was like that with food, she’d love to see how he’d treat her - what? Nothing! Rey does admit she’d want to go for another round with Finn, how could they not last night was amazing. A part of her wanted it to be an ongoing thing. It’s not like - wait - she doesn’t even know if Finn’s single.

”Where do you like to go on vacation?” She wondered.

”Um..I like the Bahamas, tropical beaches are my paradise if you know what I mean.”

Suddenly Rey imagined them under a palm tree in the Bahamas, going at it in the heat of the sun. “Do you go with your wife one your girlfriend or..”

He point at her with a pivoted head in realization. ”I see what you’re doing, no I’m not seeing anyone. I wouldn’t have had sex with you if I was.” He admitted.

“You never know, some people are shitty like that.” Rey shrugged.

”You _do_ have a point. Lucky for you I’m loyal.”

”Lucky for me?” She smiled pointing at herself.

”This is a date isn’t it?” Finn questioned.

”I don’t know you tell me smart guy.” She teased, biting at her bottom lip. Whatever this was that was happening, she was enjoying it. But soon the banter stopped, and they were just gazing at one another. He sucked at the straw of his drink without removing his gaze. That’s when Rey noticed her foot was brushing up against his leg, how did she not notice it before? 

He took a deep breath. “I feel like telling you it’s a date just isn’t convincing enough.” He expressed.

She nodded catching on. “Yeah, yeah I feel the same - I mean - no! It wouldn’t be convincing.” Her heart began to pound and she swallowed hard.

”Well,” he started. “I guess it is what it is then.” He moved his leg from her foot and searched his pockets for his wallet. I’m sorry what? Rey thought. He smirked at her, he knew what he was doing. He was teasing her. Fuck that, she was ready to maul him right there and then in the table, she didn’t care who was watching. 

“You said we’re splitting the bill right?” He asked making sure. She nodded with a soft blink, still in her daze of being led on.

”Finn.” She sighed. He looked at her as if to ask: ‘yes dear?’ “You’re not gonna make me chase after you, are you?” 

He shrugged his shoulders and placed down the money for the waiter along with a tip. He looked at her, waiting for her to place her half of the bill. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a twenty from her pocket. How was he teasing her without doing anything? And she wasn’t drunk this time, so whatever she’d do would be on her. He stood up and looked down at her, just staring. Rey was no longer breathing normally, she wanted him so bad.

He snorted at her. ”Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

She stood up. “Who else is gonna drive me home?” She scoffed in frustration. Making her way out the door, Finn placed his hand on her lower back sending tingles through her. She quickly moved forward away from his grasp and into his car. If he wasn’t gonna give her what she wanted, she wasn’t going to let him tease her. Why did it feel like this was there thirtieth date? It feels like they’ve been through this before. 

After Rey gave him her address, the ride was quiet. No banter or anything. She was annoyed! Of course it was the first date n’ all but, what better way to end it with some nice loving of sex? Why was she so obsessed? She didn’t know. But Finn made her horny on purpose just to get what? A laugh? He wasn’t laughing and Rey certainly wasn’t. 

“D’you enjoy dinner?” He asked suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

”Yeah, it was lovely thank you.” She respondes still trembling at the Bahama beach fantasy in her mind. They drove some more then finally, they reached her apartment complex.

Finn parked just outside. “I’ll walk you inside?” He offered.

She didn’t want him to, she had gotten enough teasing for the night. But then again, she could tease him on the way there. She could’ve did that the entire car ride! Why was she just thinking of it now? “Sure.” She smiled before getting out of the car and leading the way in. 

Unlike Finn, Rey hasn’t yet reached the zenith in her career yet. So her place compared to his: complete rubbish. Lucky for him he wouldn’t get to see it, because Rey wasn’t going to invite him in just to be evil.

They stopped at her front door. 

“Thanks again for tonight.” She said looking for her keys in her purse. 

“No problem, I hope we can do it again.” He smiled watching her struggle to put the key in the door. Her hands were shaking just a bit. “Do you need-“

” _No_ I do not need your help.” She assured, annoyed with her door.

”Okay, Okay.” He backed up as she opened the door. “Goodnight.” He gave her a hug, a nice, warm, long one too. A hug that became an embrace when his hand slid to her lower back. An embrace, that last much longer than normal. And when they released, they didn’t release all the way. They locked eyes getting the familiar hint they had gotten just the night before. But Rey was not done teasing him. She glide her hand down his chest stopping just before his hips. He bucked and that’s when she knew she had him.

”Well I’ll text you!” She waved going inside her house she stood behind her door beginning to close it, watching as he stood there not knowing what to do. That was all much harder for Rey than she intended it to be. She thought it be cute and funny to tease him, but now she was just craving him so bad.

The door was just about to shut when he stopped it. This was no longer a game of banter. He slipped himself through the small space and walked in locking the door behind him. Rey stared at him, ready for whatever it was he would do.

“Finn wh-“ she swallowed. “Why’re you in my flat?”

”The same reason you were in mine.” He grabbed her face pushing his lips against hers in a soft long kiss. Why did his kisses always put her under his spell?

She kissed back a little too passionately making him fall back on the couch. She forgot it was there, thank God it was. He was frightened for a second after he fell, it didn’t last long when he noticed Rey strip her shirt off. He didn’t know why he didn’t see before but she had abs just like his - not identical but they were in good shape. He touched them as she bent down to kiss him again, grinding against his pelvis.

“You don’t have a roommate do you?” He asked between her lips.

”Mm-mm.” She hummed in the kiss. She let go and looked down at him, mouth red from their passion. “I’m gonna go - get ready, don’t wait up. My bedroom is right after the bathroom.” She informed before running to her bathroom to look for a condom. The pack was still new since she hasn’t really gotten the chance to ‘get busy’ when she bought them. She was trying to be quick, imagining Finn lying on her bed waiting for her. At the moment he was trying to figure out a good position to greet her in when she walked in. Rey struggled to put on the condom, she was shaking from excitement, heart racing, already sweating. She swore to herself. 

Growing impatient she failed to put it on, instead she grabbed her silky pink robe and put it on fixing herself in the mirror to look seductive. She would put the condom on when things got more heated, as for now it was just pleasuring orally. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Finn was there sitting at the edge of her bed.


	4. A Break

Rey stood there washing the last dog of the day in a haze, she couldn’t stop thinking about last night. Holy shit.

_Her hands clinging on the head board of the bed for dear life as she rode him to the moon. Their rhythms were perfectly in sync, it was magical and unbelievable and so much more. Rey felt light headed but she kept going, her hips rolling harder then ever. It felt so undeniably good, and hearing Finn moan her name just encouraged her even more. He sat up hugging her, nibbling at her earlobe while squeezing her ass. She threw her head back as he pushed himself deeper into her. His lips going down her neck sucking between her shoulder. Their bodies were already closer than ever, but it wasn’t enough. She locked her legs around his waist flipping them over so he was now on top. Her limbs tied around his body rocking with him and the bed. She moaned against his neck feeling him shiver._

Rey was seeing stars last night and still was at the moment. Last night wasn’t necessarily planned but it was expected after their first night together. This wasn’t like her, she wasn’t the type to just sleep with some stranger. Finn wasn’t just some stranger however. She didn’t what he was to her. Ugh, she was confused. Was it lust or something else? That’s what she needed to figure out.

”Rey!” Kaydel shouted catching her attention.

”How long have you been standing there?” She asked snapping back to reality.

”Seven minutes, I was waiting for you to notice me and then I started to call your name because you still didn’t notice me standing right in front of you.”

”Oh..sorry.” 

“How was your date?” She asked with a smile.

”It was wonderful, I had a..really good time.” Rey grinned softly. 

“Glad to hear, if he has any cute friends don’t hesitate to mention me alright?” She winked before heading out of the room to continue her work duties. 

Rey rinsed the soap off the dog and grabbed the towel to dry her off when her phone buzzed. She stretched her neck to see it across the counter, it was a text from Finn. It’s like he knew she was talking about him.

 **Safe Word?** **:  
**[ _There’s something I want to show you._ ]

The text said sparking curiosity in her. What could he possibly want to show her? A present? No it was too early in their - whatever they were for him to buy her anything. But if it was, what would it be? How would she react? If it’s not a present was it a..date to the local cinema? She was bad at guessing. Maybe it was a surprise something else. Something sexier. No, no more sex. Rey would have to tell him that they couldn’t do it anymore, at least until they figured out what and where they were.

Her shift at the nursing home doesn’t start till seven, so she only had a few hours to mentally change her mind from canines to elders. Adding Finn to that list, when she was just leaving she saw him outside waiting by his car. She approached him with a skeptical smirk.

”What’re you up to?” She asked, eyes squinted with suspicion.

”You will see my friend. Hop in.” He said getting in the drivers seat. 

Rey sighed and got in the car, afraid for whatever this guy was planning. He didn’t give her any hints or anything. He just let her mind get the best of her. 

They didn’t travel very far. In fact, Finn parked the car at a parking garage and they walked the rest of the way. Rey was confused, what was she to expect. What was going on?

”Take a guess.” He told her as if he read her thoughts. 

“A Broadway show?” He shook his head. “A walk in the park?” Shook his head again. “Another dinner?”

”Nope, I‘ll give you a hint: NEIGH.” He whinny like a horse as they approached a carriage. Rey gasped at the beautiful white stallion standing before her, she pets its neck.

”Shes beautiful. She is a she right?”

Finn shook his head. “Ion know. But she/he is giving us a ride this evening.” He hopped in the carriage extending his hand out to her. In that moment Rey felt like a princess being taken by a prince. She took his hand and sat next to him. "It'd be more romantic at night but, you know, you have work."

"This is just fine." she assured him. The horse began to trot down the road and already Rey was having a good time. The sound of the horses hooves against the road was satisfied her. Was this what he wanted to show her? Is that what he wanted her to think? It must've been building up to something. But what? She was starting to grow anxious. She looked at him, he was gazing upon the town enjoying the city as much as she was. "So - what's this all about?" she asked.

"I don't mean to be cheesy but, I wanted to be..you're 'prince for the day.'" He looked at her. "Whaddya say?"

Rey tried not to smile, but the blush in her cheeks made it obvious. She shook her head losing eye contact with him to answer. "Why not?" She shrugged. "But we have to get back before my shift."

Finn sucked air in through his teeth. "About that.." Rey snapped her head towards him. "..I was wondering..maybe you could take the night off?"

"No, I certainly cannot take the night off." She assured. "I have bills that need to paid - food - clothes, internet!" she babbled stressing herself out at the thought of wasting all that money. He placed a hand on her shoulder shushing her softly. 

"One day off won't hurt." he guaranteed. He was right anyway, her supervisor has been begging her to take at least a day off for weeks now. "Plus, they have more than enough people there."

She jerked her head back. "How do you know that?"

"Poe's got a friend of a friend who goes there..Maz?"

Her face lit up at the memory of the jolliest old women there. The one she talks to the most. "I know Maz! She's the only one I like in the whole nursing home."

"I have yet to meet her, but word has it that they're overbooked with nurses right now. You can call yourself if you don't believe me."

Rey reached into her purse still looking at him. "I think I will do just that." he gestured for her to go right ahead, smiling the entire time. She called her supervisor finding that indeed there was more than enough people working tonight, it wasn’t fun losing to that eye to eye smile. She was always so annoyed by him, maybe it’s because of how flustered he makes her. 

“See?”

”Yeah, whatever.” She scoffed crossing her arms as she sat back.

”YEaH wHatEveR.” Finn mocked chortling, he sat back with her. They looked up at the sky seeing the stars in the mid-daylight. It was beautiful sunny day, the sky becoming purple as the universes biggest star began to set for the night. She grabbed Finn’s hand that was sitting between them and squeezed it. He squeezed back smiling at the sky. This was nice, Rey liked this. The silence and peace between them, it was serene.

“It’s mad.” She blurted, eyes still glued at the heavens above them.

He looked at her, brows knitted. ”What is?”

”This, I mean - we’ve gotten along so well in the span of two and a half days.” She faced him with a look of unsure disbelief. “How is that possible?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “We just - get each other I guess. Some people click just like that, we happen to be those people.”

”But..we never did - _click_. We just bumped into each other and happened to get caught up in each other’s lives.”

He shook his head sitting up straight. “Mm-mm, that’s not true. I don’t think us meeting at the club had anything to do with us now.”

”Why do you say that? You were late to pick up Bebe because of me.”

”No, when I woke up and saw you weren’t there I - was a little upset - but I wasn’t surprised. I was really late because I was trying to fit a breakfast into my already tight schedule for that morning and burnt it. So my being late wasn’t your fault.” He assured. “There weird thing though, is that Bebe found his way to you.”

”He did, that is odd. He just approached me and didn’t mind me taking him back for he shelter.” Then a thought came to mind, it was a funny one two. “Oh my god..what if Bebe brought us together?” She chuckled.

”Holy shit..I think you’re right. Even when he ran out of the shelter and we chased him down, that drove to me asking you out in the first place.” They laughed at the situation, it is strange to think that a dog could bring two people together so suddenly. Two people, one person in which he’s never met. Huh. 

“Did you ever delete those photos?” He wondered. For a second Rey had no idea what he was talking about.

”..no.” She admitted shyly.

”It’s okay, I have some of my own anyway.” 

She glared at him, face turning a fiery red. “You didn’t!”

”I did.” He waved his phone at her smiling. Rey teacher to grab it but he moved his hand outside the carriage dangling it. 

“Finn please delete it!” She pleaded reaching over his chest for his phone. 

“No, you still have yours so I’ll keep mine thank you.”

”But you don’t mind me having it and eventually I just forgot! I don’t want those photos on your phone!” 

“But how will I ever pleasure myself without them?” He teased. Rey didn’t find that funny, if she wasn’t red from embarrassment she’d be red from blushing. “Here.” He held the phone out to her, but before she could grab it he pulled it back.

“First! You have to show me what _you_ have of me.”

Rey huffed and pulled her phone out to find the picture of him. It was only of his pretty face sleeping peacefully, then another of his junk (although Rey refers it to treasure rather than that) the other photo being of his arm.

”You have a dick pic of me?” He asked before throwing his head back in laughter.

”Like you said for pleasure.” She shrugged. “Now let me see what you have of me. I hope you didn’t leak any to your guy friends.”

He unlocked his phone showing only pictures of her sleeping, nothing below her shoulders. Just her face, well - somewhat of her face. Her arm was covering it or her hair. That wasn’t it. She snatched his phone and searched for other photos of her, nothing but the ones he’s showed. What the fuck?

”What? Not what you expected? I only took them to get back at you.”

”No not at all what I expected. What the fuck is wrong with you?” She asked. He frowned. "You didn't even take a picture of an arse or anything?" 

"I’m not some perv who takes pictures of half naked girls, why would I do that?"

"Because that's what people do! I mean - I did it! You just took a bunch of pictures of me sleeping, making _me_ look bad." she slouched giving him back his phone. "I don't care if you keep them."

He nodded. "Can you delete that dick pic?"

"Yeah." she sighed not wanting to. This guy was too perfect and she was treating him like he was anybody else. Maybe deleting that pic of his cock was a good idea, it was a representation of lust anyway. He watched her press the delete button, it was hard to do. But knowing the benefits it would have on them was enough for her to go through with it. Wait a second, they were still in the carriage. Where were they going? The horse stopped at a restaurant that had two floors. Finn stepped out of the carriage holding his hand out to help her. Rey took it, as always, curious as to what he was going to do next. He walked inside the restaurant holding the door open for her, no matter how much she tells him she can do it herself. He can't help but be a gentlemen.

Walking inside, Rey was immediately hit with the smell of seafood. Her stomach grumbled as a result, Finn took her hand and brought her to the front desk where a lady was standing.

"Excuse me, my wife and I have a reservation for 5:30." he declared. Wife? Was he talking about her? He gave her a 'play along' look and she did. Unsure why they had to be 'married.' The women typed on her computer. 

"Yes, of course this way." The women grabbed a pair of menus and showed them to their reserved bar for two. They sat down receiving their menus. "Someone will be with you in just a moment." she explained before walking back towards the front. 

Finn opened the menu, hiding his face from her glare. But it was too strong to ignore, he placed down the menu. "What? Couples get better deals."

She was sure that was a lie, but went with it anyway. “This place looks wildly expensive.”

”Don’t worry about expenses tonight babe, it’s all on me. Of course, you can pay me back if you want - no you’re paying me back.”

”Yes, I will.” She looked at the grill that connected to their table. “What’s all this?” 

“What I wanted to show you. You’ll see when it’s time.” He assured looking at the menu. Rey continued to do so looking at all the options. The beef set looked good, she would order that. 

Once Finn figured out what he wanted, he placed his menu on top of hers and folded his hands in front of him waiting patiently. She could see the outline of his veins in his arm, he looked so strong. There wasn’t an inch of Rey that didn’t want to fuck him right now. Why did make her like this? Clearly he wasn’t even trying, but why is she so hot over him?

Reys been in relationships before sure, but nothing like this. This was new - and not because of the whole “one night stand” thing. But Finn kind of made her feel different, and to her she just thinks she really likes him, nothing more. Maybe it was something more? Maybe the whole ‘I love you I love you I love you’ thing wasn’t Rey just being hypnotized by his being inside her. Who knows really. All she knew was right now she wanted to grab his arm and at least hold his hand. This was their second date, why did it feel like their millionth? 

The date was over long before both of them knew it. The whole surprise thing was a teppanyaki grill where the chefs cook in front of you, it was pretty epic. Rey enjoyed it. But once their food was served the two ate at it like they’ve never eaten before and finished way too quickly. The bill was paid and now they were in the walking to the car on the way home - or to drop her off at her house. That’s what she thought, but Finn wasn’t walked straight past the parking garage. She wasn’t sure if he noticed that, but didn’t want to tell him. She wasn’t ready to go home just yet. They walked further down the pavement by the water. The sun was just a few yards from setting and the view was absolutely breathtaking. There was mix between warm and cold colours painting the sky. It was truly beautiful. They sat at a bench to watch the set. 

It was quiet, comfortably quiet. The birds chirping, flying freely just above the horizon, cars honking in the far distance, the water swaying from side to side. This right here was a peaceful paradise. 

Finn’s arm found its way around her shoulder letting her shift closer to him. Not so that they were cuddling but they were close enough to it. Then he placed his hand on her thigh charging a thrill throughout her body, he kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek, until he finally reached her neck. Rey closed her eyes at the sensation and grabbed the back of his neck. She exhaled smiling softly, his grip on her thigh began to tighten and Rey honestly couldn’t believe what was happening. They were in public - although there weren’t any witnesses around to say anything. A little public fun wouldn’t hurt. No.

”Finn,” she moved his lips from her neck, feeling his warmth go away. “we can’t do this anymore.” She sighed. Finn’s brows furrowed and he scooted away from her, his elbows resting on his knees in thought.

”Okay..why not?” He asked.

”Because - I don’t want to be a ‘cliche.’ I don’t want us having sex from time to time to be an ongoing thing with no background.” She admitted, she looked away from him timidly. “I want us to - take things slow.”

”Okay.” He nodded, taking it easier than she thought. “So no more sex?”

”No, and no more anything because it’ll just lead to sex.” She demanded. “I want this thing between us to last because..I really like you and I don’t want our urges to get in the way of that.”

”I get it, I feel the same way.”

Silence.

”Do you know what we are?” She asked suddenly. Finn looked at her quizzingly before nodding his head from left to right. “Me neither, that’s what I want us to figure out..together.”

He took her hand and smiled. “As long as it’s together.” 

 

Over the next few days, the two spent more time together as friends than whatever that was. Lusters? They went to an orchestrated concert, and both cried at the music. They went on a picnic and fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. They even met each other’s closest friends and hung out together as a group. But all along, throughout al these dates, they never confessed or spoke of their feelings toward one another. They like each other yeah, that was obvious. But another obvious thing was that their liking towards each other was much stronger than they thought.


	5. A Change of Plans

Things were going slow, too slow. Some might say barely moving at all. Rey found herself living in a world she had no idea was this boring. Finn was at work - not that she needed him around for entertainment. She was off today, not knowing what to do with herself. She was fatigue from the life she used to live and wanted a change, something new. Finn was that something new, but now he was working just as much as she was. They found time to spend together, but it was never enough. They were no longer intimate and because of that she felt empty. Rey wanted to _feel_ something.

She sat there sinking in her couch scrolling through photos in her phone. There were many pictures of Finn caught off guard and he looked hot in every single one of them. She missed him, still not knowing what to call him. He wasn’t her boyfriend or anything, though that didn’t sound too bad. Actually sounded quite nice.

Her phone buzzed with a text message - not from Finn. But from Kaydel, she sent her a meme about their boss. She chuckled at how true it was. Then she got a text - from Finn! 

 **Safe Word?:  
**[ _Just got off work. Wyd?_ ]

Her heart jolted in excitement and she immediately texted him back saying she wasn’t up to much. To which he replied:

[ _Wanna talk?_ ]

A message Rey didn’t see, she was too busy putting her shoes on to head over to his house. She wanted to see him - she _needed_ to see him. It feels like forever since they’ve talked in person. She knew he wanted to see her too.

In less than fifteen minutes, Rey knocked aggressively at his door hearing a thud and a swear on the other side. She could hear him unlock the door just before it opened. He looked somewhat surprised to see her, standing there with a t-shirt on with another shirt hanging by his neck. His pants unbuttoned as he was just about to take it off.

”Rey.” He smiled. “How are yo-“ 

She hugged him before he could finish what he’d said. Squeezing him tight, it felt good to be in his arms. “I missed you.” 

He wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you too.” He replied bringing her inside. He finished stripping off his pants while Rey plopped on his couch. The last time she was at his place she was scrambling out the fire escape. 

He joined her on his couch turning on the TV. Plans were obvious for the night, simply catching up on some shows or watching movies. “How about..the Truman Show?” He suggested.

Rey looked at him and nodded, knowing damn well she wasn’t going to watch it with him next to her. His skin looked oh so smooth, she just wanted to bite his bicep. The whole time she was looking at his arms he was looking at her, it made her blush when she noticed. He turned his gaze back towards the TV. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her. 

“How was work?” She asked caressing his arm with the tips of her fingers.

”Good, we’re running low on employees though.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah, the General is having us look for people  to hire..to be cadets.”

”You have to look for people?” She chuckled. “Sounds difficult, where’re you gonna find someone with skills like you guys?”

“Well..that’s kind of where you come in..”

She looked up at him, brows furrowed, lips pursed, the full look of confusion. “What do you mean?”

”I..was wondering if...maybe you’d..like to join the resistance with me..and everyone else.”

It was silent, she stared at him thinking this through before bursting into laughter. Was he serious? “Me?” She managed to say over her chortle.

”Yes..I really think you’d be good for it. You’re smart, diligent, courageous, and disciplined, you’re perfect for the resistance.”

That's when the giggling seemed to stop and Rey shifted away from him. “Finn, I can’t work for the resistance..I’m not important.”

”Rey,” he laughed, short and sharp. “did you not hear what I just said? All those characteristics are what make you qualified and - you don’t have to be ‘important’ to join the resistance. Take that from me.”

”But from what I heard everyone and everything is there for a reason, there is nothing useless, everyone’s part is necessary. What part do I fit in?”

“General Leia will know once she sees you.”

”Well..I’ll take that into consideration. For now..” she ran two fingers up to his shoulder like a running person before wrapping her arm around his neck to cuddle. “Let’s watch the film.”

He sat there stiff. “I’ll be right back,” he got up and went to the bathroom. There was a breeze of cool air when he left. 

Rey sighed. She knows that they aren't supposed to be taking things slow, but she couldn’t anymore and she knows Finn can’t either. They haven't been intimate towards one another because they knew if they ever did it would lead to something else. The most they've done was cuddle and even that had them wanting more. She got up and waited by the door for him. When he opened it, she attacked his mouth and he didn’t pull away. The kiss was heated and desirable with such want. She reached under his shirt finally getting to touch his smooth skin with the other hand on his jawline. 

They kissed all the way to his bedroom. Where he lifted off his shirt and crawled backwards on the bed not breaking the kiss. Rey was on all fours above him, she straddled his waist while he sat up with his elbows.

“I thought - you said - we weren’t - gonna do this.” He said between kisses.

”Change of plans.” She said before stripping off her shirt revealing her pink laced bra. She bent down and kissed him again, cupping his face and grinding against his hips. He held her waist almost to guide her to the right spot through his pants. That wasn’t enough, Rey gritted her teeth trying to unbuckle his jeans. Finn chuckled at her.

”What’s so funny?” She hissed, still tugging at his belt.

”You’re so cute.” He smiled. She bit her lip and kissed him again loving his mouth on hers. Somehow the kiss made it easier to unbuckle the belt. She messaged the hard bulge in his boxers as he shimmied off his pants. 

Rey kissed his pecks going down to his abs, kissing every one with her wet lips. She looked up at him, through the strands of hair that were in her face. “Good yeah?” 

“No.” He nodded. “Not at all.”

His sarcasm motivated her to do just a little more. The kisses turned into sucking and licking from his stomach up to his neck. She felt his chest elevate as he gasped at the sensation. While she was at his neck, he undid her pants, she pulled it as low as she could without pulling her lips away. He stuck his hand in her underwear and fiddled with her clit. She moaned biting him softly and tightening her grip at his 'treasure.' She rolled her hips into his fingers as they went inside her. Oh, she missed that. She took off her underwear and he stripped off his. Rey swallowed looking at his beautiful body, it's been so long since she's seen it and right now it was all hers to do whatever she wanted. He was looking at her the same way, licking his lips. 

She smiled. "You want me, don't you?"

He nodded quickly. "I want you so bad."

"Then come and get me." she teased brushing against his length with clit. He shivered and leaned towards her even more sitting himself up. Rey gazed at him adoringly then grabbed his dick and stroked it seeing him throw his head back. He wasn't hard enough, she had to fix that. She stroked a little faster seeing some pre-cum squirt out. Finn moaned and grabbed her by her waist pulling her into a yearning kiss. He growled when she squeezed and moaned into his mouth. His lips traveling from hers down her body as his hand slipped back to her cunt making her squirm. She was wetter than ever at this point. She leaned back as he found his way down her stomach, but she grabbed his chin to make him look at her. As they looked at each other, she positioned his dick in front of her hole then wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back shifting forward so that he was inside her, it was relieving. Slowly Finn thrust into her feeling her sigh and grunt, encouraging him to go faster.

"Ugh..this is good." she mumbled over his pace. “I missed this.”

”Me too.” He moaned.

They went at it for two more rounds until both finally collapsing on the bed, bodies drenched in sweat and other body liquids facing the ceiling. That was good - better then good even. Phenomenal. There was magic between them.

Rey looked at him and smiled, the sun had set during their frenzy and it was dark now. The glow of the twilight moon glistening upon his brown skin. She scooted closer throwing her leg over his pelvis, cuddling him. Something they don’t ever do. He grabbed her arm and kissed her forehead. This is a time where Rey would admit to him how she felt, how they both would admit their feelings for one another. Three words. They both know how they feel, so what’s the hold up?

”Is this gonna be a repeat of before?” Finn asked, like he didn’t want a repeat of their history. Rey didn’t want that either.

“No.” She nodded. “This time will be different..better now that we know each other.”

She looked up at him, he was smiling, he was happy and so was she. She felt his chest elevate as his inhaled.

”I’m hungry are you?” He asked.

”Starving.” She said scrunching her nose. 

He got off the bed and put on his boxers before heading out of the room. “I’m gonna make us something to eat.” 

Damn he was fine. Rey still couldn’t believe how she ended up with a guy like him, how she _found_ a guy..like _him_. He was kind and truly loyal, strong and intelligent, sexy and compassionate. His whole being in general just really turned her on and that’s never happened before. She was clueless about her feelings, having no idea she liked him more than the word _like_ is defined. It wasn’t until the next day she realized that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! Unfortunately, there is just one more chapter after this. Let me know what you think will trigger Rey's realization.


	6. Misinterpreted Conflict

Rey signed herself out of work, grabbed her purse and left the building. An ice cold breeze hitting her body, making her shiver. Winter was coming alright. She didn't have her sweater on her, she had left her jumper at Finn's house the night before and forgot to get because she was in a rush this morning. However she did not forget to kiss Finn goodbye. She was still lightheaded from it. She would have to head to his place to pick it up, maybe stay a little longer too. She got in her car and turned on the heat. Excited to see the man again. She missed his body and sweet talk. 

She knocked on his door. When he opened it, he looked surprised yet very glad she was there. “Surprise surprise!” She chuckled cheesing at him.

”Hey, Rey, what brings you here?” He asked.

She ducked under his arm and slipped herself inside his flat. “I just wanted to pick up..” she trailed off seeing someone exit the bathroom. A woman. 

“Who’s this..” Rey asked, hoping she wasn’t what she thought she was. 

“This is Rose,” Finn said walking behind her. “Rose this is Rey.”

”You’re Rey!” She grinned extending her hand for a shake. Rey shook it, still very skeptic of her. “Finn’s told me so much about you. He talks about you all the time.”

”Not _all_ the time.” He blushed. “Rose works with me at the resistance.”

”This isn’t the resistance..” Rey blurted silently.

”She’s helping me look for people to recruit.” He assured her. “That’s why she’s here. Now what’d you say you were here for?” He asked. 

Her head jerked at his questioning her being there as if she wasn’t allowed to visit. “I just came to get my jumper, I forgot it when I left.” She walked over to the sofa and grabbed it, Finn watched her the whole time. Sending her the vibe that she wasn’t wanted. He wanted to be left alone with this Rose girl. She saw how it was.

”Okay, I guess I’ll leave then.” She fumed heading towards his door angrily. Finn followed her into the hall.

”Rey, you know why I can’t have you here right?” 

She stopped not knowing why at all actually. She turned around to face him. His expression did seem - fretful of her getting the wrong idea. 

“I need to focus on work and when you’re around it’s - complicated. I want you to stay, but I wouldn’t be able to focus.”

That was the lamest thing she’s ever heard, he was such a liar it’s obvious he doesn’t want to her to see him with Rose. “Okay.” She said softly before continuing her way to the lift. 

Finn knew she was still upset, and how could he blame her? He had to get work done, to find people to recruit where? You can’t recruit people if you’re at your house! Something was going on, what if they were fucking? Screwing each other behind her back? Rey would never expect something like that from Finn, but things can happen. Just like their first night together, it just - happened. But it was a good thing that happened, so Finn wouldn’t ruin that right? He’s been working with Rose for a while so why would he choose now to screw her? Exactly, he wouldn’t. Rey was just overreacting, she had to be. Finn’s been proving himself to be a good man to her for a long time, he wouldn’t do that just to destroy it.

Then again, they could’ve done something during their ‘break’ from sex. Rose could’ve been his sex partner or something. Rey’s starting to regret the whole entirety of their relationship. Was it all for nothing? Why did she care? What was this turning and rumbling feeling she had in her stomach? What was this she was feeling towards him and why was it so excessive?

She didn’t text him, her thoughts put her through an episode of dread against him. She didn’t know to trust him anymore and the fact was, she had no proof _not_ to trust him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, but in her mind he had. She needed a reason to be upset, but ended up heartbroken. 

There was a knock at her front door. 

“Rey it’s me, Finn!” She heard him shout on the other side. 

Rey fell into the couch sinking her face in the pillow. She didn’t want to talk to him, or see him, or hear him. He knocked again, jiggling the knob. It took all her might not go answer that door, but he wasn’t going to stop until she did. So she got up and opened the door. He looked at her, want in his eyes.

”You didn’t answer my text.” He brought up, distracting himself from his thoughts. 

“Well you were ‘ _working_ ’ so..” she sneered returning back to her couch.

”Hey..I’m sorry about earlier, I realized what I said kind of..made no sense in a way. But I was actually being honest about you being..a distraction.”

Rey rolled her eyes at him. Not wanting to hear his bullshit. He sat next to her on the couch.

”I’m serious Rey..’I love you I love you I love you.’" he teased. "I’d rather spend time with you then do work, but I wouldn’t get any work done. So I couldn’t have you around.”

She crossed her arms, still being fussy, but a part of her believed him. He scooted closer placing a hand on her knee, that triggered a warm feeling in her body.

”There's nothing going on between Rose and I, she..had feelings for me at a point but I _never_ considered her in that way, _ever_. I was too busy thinking of you to try, thinking of your smile, your laugh, those freckles.” He caressed her cheek with his finger making her turn away. “No one makes me feel the way I do when you’re around.” He flirted, tracing a circle on her knee.

She slapped his hand away muttering for him to stop. “Look I don’t give a shit about you and Rose..” she looked at him. “I just want to know about us. Do you _like_ me?”

His eyes widened as if to ask why she would wonder such thing. “Of course I do Rey, I’ve always liked you, _everything_ about you. I’m crazy for you girl!” He nudged her.

Rey faced him, her face revealing itself of uncertainty. “Then prove it.”

”How? Everyone knows we’re a thing.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t want to be a thing..” 

He frowned. “Y-you don’t?” 

“No Finn,” she sighed. “if we’re just ‘a thing’ we’re not gonna get any further then this.” She admitted.

His lost his gaze with her, trying to understand what she's getting at. "Then - what do you want us to be?"

It fell silent, Rey gave him a look knowing it was obvious what they are to be. He wanted them to be something more too. So why was it so hard for them to confess? All she knew was that she couldn't take the silence anymore, someone had to speak and if it was gonna be her so be it.

"When I saw Rose at your place..I realized that..I didn't want to see you with anyone else. I started to feel jealous and you two haven't done anything! The thought got to my head and I suspected the worst. But now I know that I don't want us to be a 'thing,' I want us to be more. It only took seeing Rose to realize how deep my feelings are for you." she marvelled looking into his eyes. He was listening to her, understanding her, _admiring_ her. 

"I have deep feelings for you too." he avowed causing her heart to jump. She searched his face for any sign of deception, but only found truth. He was being honest, he really felt the same. "Rey..I want to be yours."

"And I want to be yours." she added scooting closer and closer to him. "So what's holding us back?" she asked, her arms around his neck.

He shrugged holding his hands at her small waist. "I guess - _us_. But we can change that can't we?" he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

"We sure can," she kissed him again. "from now on you'll introduce me as your _girlfriend_."

"Eh, the term boyfriend is a bit too blah for me." he stated. "I'll just be _your man_."

" _Yes_ you _are_." she kissed him again, their first kiss as an actual legit legit couple. Finn's arm wrapped around her waist pulling over him, she grasped the hem of his shirt pulling it up his chest. His hands up the back of her shirt, touching the smooth skin on her back. She kissed him more passionately, exploring his mouth with her tongue furiously. She wanted him, so bad. Especially not that she knows he feels the same, was that why everything they've done together was so - good? It was about to be even better. Rey moaned as he sucked at her neck, loving the feeling. 

She grind against his hips wanting more of him - _all_ of him, and she would get all of him because he was hers and she was his. He lifted himself as she pulled down his pants and boxers. Rey stroked and blew him, letting him thrust into her mouth the harder she sucked. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back not afraid to moan at the ecstasy. He was already hard from their passionate kiss earlier, but this..this had him. This was a blowjob he's never experienced from her before and he was losing his mind. As he grew closer and closer to his climax, Rey moaned herself. Trying to take off her pant's while sucking. It was difficult, and looked extremely awkward, but she got it off eventually. Fiddling with her clit as his excitement aroused her. 

Then, in a flash, Finn roared and pulled her hair as he came into her mouth. She had swallowed it all impressively before releasing and wiping her mouth. He could barely see her from the blur of his euphoric state. She looked at him and smiled. It was her turn to feel the pleasure, though hearing him was enough to get her started. He leaned forward and kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth. He crawled over her, settling her on the arm of the couch. She held the back of his neck as he lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach with his warm wet lips. She shifted as his hands ran down her stomach to her waist and thighs. He traced the outline of her underwear before taking it off. His fingers tickled her thighs as he teased her. She grabbed his hands and squeezed it, silently begging for him to take her.

Finn chuckled before lowering himself to her center, beginning with his fingers against her walls running over each one. She knew she was wet, real wet, she could feel the moistness against his fingers. Then he moved closer, pressing his lips against her and licked. Rey threw her head back and moaned pulling his hair, she wrapped her legs around him as his tongue slipped inside of her. Oh mercy, what a feeling that was. She squirmed under him, letting him suck. 

"Fuck!" she swore. "It feels so..fucking good!" She couldn't help but roll her hips into him. Her climax was coming, she could feel it. "Finn..I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum!" she screamed. Quickly, he stuck his fingers in and out of her, pulsing them through her. Rey couldn't contain herself anymore, she let herself go finally reaching her climax. Finn licked her up to her stomach, neck and chin back to her mouth tasting each other. She pulled him closer to her by grabbing his ass. His dick rubbed against her clitoris, almost arousing them again. 

They parted for air, holding each other into an embrace. Rey cuddled him like a baby in her arms, running her hands through the back neck of his shirt. The moment was touching and adorable. He looked up at her and she kissed his forehead, his dick rubbing against her clit arousing them both. They locked lips once more, she lifted her arms for him to take off her shirt. He sucked at the space between her shoulders and neck squeezing at her thigh. She stuck her fingers through his hair, writhing under him. She sat herself up straddling his lap. 

He stood to his feet carrying her by her thighs and bringing her to the bedroom as she humped at his dick.

"I can't wait much longer." she breathed against his neck. "I want you inside of me now!" she demanded bouncing against him hungrily. 

They entered the bedroom where Finn tossed her on the bed. He took off the remaining clothes on his body as did Rey. She sat there leaning on the head board, bare in the sun, gazing upon Finn's beautifully chiseled body. He looked at her, astonished at her sight. He's never seen her like this before, usually she'd keep her bra on. But now, he was seeing all of her. He had all of her to himself, and he was going to make the best of it. He licked his lips crawling over her, his eyes examining every part of her until reaching her face. She grabbed his dick and squeezed as he attacked her mouth with desire and want, she mounted his thighs settling herself inside of him. She moaned holding his head as he traveled to her chest area. He squeezed on one boob putting the other his mouth.

"Ugh my god." she swooned rocking into him. "Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She cried feeling Finn chuckle against her breast. He switched boobs playing with her nipple. 

"You haven't even seen the best of me yet." proclaimed releasing his mouth from her. He looked her in the eyes and smiled while rubbing at her nipples. So she smiled back and rubbed his nipples too. 

"Show me what you've got." she insisted challenging him. He accepted it rising above his knees and pulling her bottom up by the back of her knees. He thrust into her, holding her tight. Rey tried to sync with his rhythm, pushing into him. 

Soon his thrust became harder and more insane, he had a crazy look in his eyes as he grunted into her pushing in deeper and deeper. Either of them forgot to wear a condom, but it was far too late to back out now. She cheered him on, encouraging his pace to go faster and he turned her around on all fours fucking her through the back. She panted, sweat dripping down her brow as she fucked him back. 

“Ugh keep going, keep going, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop!” She demanded aggressively.

Finn leaned forward. “Why would I stop?” He asked rhetorically, pushing into her hard enough to make her body melt. She whimpered biting at her teeth. “Huh?” He growled, grabbing her boob and thrusting into her. Her head fell back, she whimpered, cried, and panted, grabbing the hand at her boob as she pushed herself into him.

Both of their orgasms were on their ways and Rey wanted to take control. She pushed him down from the back straddling onto of him. She turned herself around to face him, to see when he hit his climax. She squat above him, stroking him just little bit before sinking in. They gasped at the feeling. Finn’s hands ran down her back to her waist, holding her tight. Slowly, she began to lift herself up then back down repeatedly.

”Mm-hm. Yeah, that’s it.” He groaned. She smiled quickening her pace and started to rock. Seeing his brows knit together in surprise at the situation and in shock of the sensation. “Fuck, Rey.” 

“What’s that? Faster?” 

“Fuck yes, fuck go fucking faster. Have at it!” He encouraged and she listened. She held on to the headboard for balance and rode as fast as she could, feeling his grip tighten on her. Her thrusted up as she rocked, syncing with her rhythm. The sound being of their body’s against each other and the freak of the bed rocking back and forth with them. This time was so much different than all their other times together, their was so much more passion and electricity spiraling around them. There was this strange and wonderful feeling in their bodies that just sent them. Rey moaned getting closer to her climax, so much closer. She felt the heat spread in her body and her sight grow blurry. 

“I’m almost there! Hoo it’s coming! _I’m_ cuming!” She joked before hitting her orgasm. Fuck it felt good. She shuddered against him as he continued to thrust, hitting his climax a little after. Seeing bright colors all around them. He wrapped his arms around Rey as she stay there on his chest. They never cuddled after sex until today, it was special. 

“I really did mean it.” She admitted looking up at him. “I _do_ love you.”

”I love you more. I love you I love you I love you.” He teased making them laugh. 

“..I want to join the resistance with you.”

His head jerked to get a better look at her. “Really? Are you sure, you don’t have t-“

”I want to.” She answered quickly. “I’ve considered it..and I’m ready for a change.”

He smiled at her pulling her up into a soft kiss. “I’m glad we met.” He expressed.

“Me too.” She smiled kissing him again to prove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, an ending! I’m working on another fic right and was brainstorming it while working on this chapter, so sorry if it took too long to release.


End file.
